Meg Griffin
Biography In 1983, 25 year old Lois Griffin was drugged by a man named Stan Thompson while at a bar, who had his way with her and impregnated her with a daughter. Later, she found out what happened to her, and told her husband Peter, who was horrified from the fact. 9 months later, in 1984, Meg was born. Peter was very avoidant of her for the first four years of her life, since she was the result of Lois' rape, and even pretended she was a housecat. After that, Peter got used to the situation and became friendlier with Meg as time went on. In 1987, Meg's younger brother Chris was born. Although, he was younger than her, he constantly picked on and teased Meg. The two had a very sour relationship. In 1989, Meg started school. Throughout her school years, she was very unpopular and insecure. She was constantly bullied about her weight and social status. When she was 15, she almost died when she attended a cult meeting which she thought was a friend's party. A year later, Meg's unpopularity led her to do the unthinkable. When trying to raise enough money to buy an expensive handbag that all of the girls at school was wearing, Meg got a job at pancake restaurant, and her baby brother Stewie tagged along with her. In order to get more tips, she lied to her manager that Stewie was her drug addicted baby and that she was a single mother. He then told this to a social service agent who came to the Griffin's house, took Stewie, and put him in a foster home. Eventually, they were able to get him back. Peter never forgave Meg for what she had done to Stewie. Throughout the years, Meg would continue to suffer more bullying. She was constantly bullied by Connie D'amico, a popular girl in her school. She was also rejected by a lot of boys, and had a few friends. In 2017, at age 16, Meg wittnesed Lois being killed by her own grandfather, in the name of business. This event traumatized her greatly. When she turned 20 in 2019, Meg realized that there was no escaping her problems. Becuase of this, she wanted revenge against humanity. Meg found Stewie's bionic chip fabricator in her room and used it to give herself bionics. She became obssesed with The Annihilator, a supervillain who also wanted people to suffer the way he suffered. When she found out he was a bounty hunter, she hired him. They rented an apartment in Quahog where they would have their base Meg's first task for the Annihilator was to find Connie D'amico, whom Meg killed. He then hunted down Chris whom Meg also killed. Meg's ultimate plan was to attack James Woods High, cause World War III, and retire with the Annihilator in Australia. When the Elite Force inflatrated their base, the Annihilator stunned them. While the Annihilator would initiate their plan for World War III, Meg superspeeded to James Woods High, and used her bionics to take out the entire school, including the teachers. Meg and the Annihilator met up on the Gold Coast in Australia where they would watch as World War III happened in the Northern Hemisphere. The next day, the Elite Force found Meg and the Annihilator in their motel on the Gold Coast. Bionic hero Adam Davenport used his heat vision to take out the Annihilator, and Chase trapped Meg in her force field. She was taken in handcuffs to Sydney, the new capital of the UN, where she would be executed on the electric chair. Legacy 1983 may have not been the end of the world, but it did seed it. As soon as Lois was raped and Meg was born, she was constantly the target of humiliation. This led her down a dark path to the point where she snapped and wanted humanity to feel the same pain she felt. She teamed up with one of the worst supervillains of the century, and used him to achieve her goals. Once she did, she obliterated 4/5 of humanity, either due to nuclear war, radiation or starvation. By 2021, only South America and Oceania survived. This disaster was known as the Megpocalypse. However, there was still good that came out of this. Megpocalypse became a wake up call for remaining countries and businesses. As time went on, they became more innovative, productive and self aware in order to push humanity forward.